


Costume Quandary

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, Halloween, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: The pack is having a costume party but no one can figure out Liam's costume.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 95





	Costume Quandary

It was Lydia's idea to throw a pack Halloween party, but Stiles decided the theme needed to be "kids tv/movies". Liam still didn't know why they all needed costumes in a matching theme, but everyone seemed really excited for the idea, so he went with it. It didn't take long for him and Theo to decide on their costumes. 

Liam gave himself a once over in the mirror. His red Hawaiian shirt was covered in big white leaves and was the main piece to his costume. The cargo shorts and black sandals were mostly for his comfort, but they worked. 

"You ready to head out?" Mason asked. 

"Yeah, Theo's going to meet us there when he gets off work." Liam eyed his friends' costumes. They both wore solid colored hooded onesies. Corey's was white. His hood fit close to his head and made it look extra round. Mason wore red, and his hood was pointed so it resembled a witches hat. Under the hood he wore a blond bob wig. A twig broom was in his hand. "Casper and Wendy?"

Corey laughed. "I was afraid we went too obscure."

Mason eyes him. "You and Theo going as Chip and Dale?"

Liam blinked in surprise. "What? No."

"Then who are you supposed to be?" Corey asked.

"If you don't know, I'm not telling. It will give away Theo's costume and that I want to be a surprise."

"Fine," Mason sighed, "let's go." They piled in his car and headed to Lydia's house.

Lydia answered the door in a blue dress with a black bodice and a large blue bow in her hair. 

"Did you style your hair with a fork?" Liam asked. He reached to touch the bow but she stopped him with a glare. "Sorry."

She waved them inside with a smile, but said nothing. 

"Casper, Wendy and Magnum? Seriously, Liam Magnum PI wasn't a kid's show?" Stiles crossed his arms and scowled. He wore a loose white button down open halfway down his chest, tight blue jeans, and a red belt. 

"Who the hell is Magnum PI?" Liam looked at his friend. Mason shrugged. He looked down at his costume. Sure, he had flipped the gender, but it wasn't that hard to figure out. 

In answer Stiles started humming and quickly escalated to singing the wordless song, "da da dun!" Liam walked away.

Three beautiful women sat together on the couch. Kira, Allison and Malia sat side by side arms around each other. They had matching white knee socks and Mary Jane shoes. Their dresses were short, matching cut and all had large black stripe across the stomach the only difference was the main color: Kira's was light blue, Allison's pink and Malia's green. 

"Isn't it weird being dressed as sisters, when you're a poly trio?" Liam asked.

Kira's eyes got wide. "Well it wasn't until you said that."

Allison put an arm around her girlfriend. "The Powerpuff Girls aren't sisters, they're experiments."

"Yeah," Malia added. "And since everyone you've ever slept with is an experiment you should shut the fuck up, Guy Fieri."

Liam looked at his costume again. "I'm not Guy Fieri!"

"No," Kira agreed. "He's dressed as Gabriel Iglesias. It's a good Fluffy costume, Liam."

Liam's mouth fell open. "I'm a skinny white kid and you think I'm dressed as a fat Mexican?"

Kira crossed her arms. "Cosplay can be any race, and I'm not body shaming either of you!"

"My costume isn't that hard to figure out! Why is no one getting it?" Liam growled.

"Hhhmm," Isaac said, studying him. The tall beta wore an over sized suit coat and a top hat. "Ace Ventura?"

Liam felt his eyes glow and forced himself to shut them and go through his mantra. When he opened them Scott stood by his boyfriend wearing a black crop top and tight black pants with rips up the legs. His hair was spiked and had three bright red stripes. "Sorry, no one's figured it out, Liam. Why don't you just tell us?"

"I can't. It would give Theo's costume away and he wants that to be a surprise." Liam sighed.

"I know!" Isaac bounced on his heels. "A couple costume is a good hint. Dr. Gonzo and Raoul Duke from Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas." 

Liam clenched his jaw and shook his head. 

Malia laughed. "What was that weird drug movie you made me watch where everyone called their guns swords and talked like they were super old?"

"You can totally pull off a young Leonardo DiCaprio," Kira agreed.

"Please tell me Theo is dressed as Juliet with the white dress and the wings?" Stiles laughed.

"Those aren't not kid's movies!" Liam yelled.

He was saved from further comment when strong arms lifted him off the ground. "Mega Nala Kweestra!" Theo yelled and laughed maniacally, and smiled under the hood of his Stitch onesie.

"Okay, now it's obvious." Mason nodded.

"I should have recognized the pattern," Stiles muttered. Lydia patted Stiles' shoulder.


End file.
